


重修 KookJin

by FyIsland



Category: JeonJungkook - Fandom, JeonJungkook/kimseokjin, kimseokjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 重修十八禁的校园恋情 很无聊/长岛没有雪





	重修 KookJin

重修

1.

昨晚的宿醉导致他头疼欲裂，金硕珍赶在早八铃声响起的最后一秒踏进了教室，随便坐在了最后一排的某个空位上。

要不是大一的时候他一节微积分课都没好好听过，也不至于期末挂成三十几分，还落到必须重修这魔鬼课程的地步。上学期末选重修课表的时候他就极其烦躁，早八就算了，教学楼还这么该死的远。金硕珍喘匀了气，掏出大衣口袋里的手机，就着漆黑的屏幕理了理自己略微凌乱的头毛，舔舔自己干燥的嘴唇，嘴角边还有刚结痂的微小伤口，轻轻扯动都带来不小的痛楚。

助教走上讲台，从一打书籍里抽出两张白纸，口齿不清地点起了名。

“…金硕珍！”

“到！”

因为是大二的重修学生，名字被排到了名单的最后面，金硕珍等了好久，才等到自己的名字，抬头回了一句到。

前面亮黄色的棒球外套突然微小地颤抖了一下，金硕珍揉了揉眼睛，怀疑是缺觉的自己的错觉。

那个男生回过头，眼睛又大又圆，亮晶晶的。

“金学长好！”

略带沙哑和稚气的声音，在床上一定很性感。他昨晚好像就这么认为了。

我操。

金硕珍勉强地笑了一笑，心里一万句国骂缓缓飘过。

2.

事情是这样的，金硕珍趁着还没开学的前几天就悄悄坐飞机飞来A市，想着给自己同年级住在本市的前男友一个惊喜，不料在楼下超市守株待兔的时候，看到他和另一个长着一副妖艳贱货的脸的小白脸热吻着上了楼。

金硕珍向来是那种气个半死也不会失了风度的人，拍了张照片发给那个渣男提了分手，把所有联系方式都清空了。几天后石沉大海，想必那人也知道自己理亏，不敢再造次。

金硕珍在图书馆泡了几天，觉着自己实在是浪费了买贵的提前几天的机票钱，挑着个无聊的夜晚就去了附近的gay吧喝酒。新的学年，不少大一的新生提前来校作准备，酒吧里也多了不少新鲜的面孔。金硕珍刚失恋，虽说也不算什么重要人物，但自己比不上那个娘兮兮的小男生这件事，还是让他深深郁结了一把。

坐在吧台灌着薄荷味的特调，有意消愁，醉得很快，金硕珍迷迷糊糊间就感觉到身边坐了一个薄荷味的男孩子，毛绒绒的脑袋，清纯的脸蛋，乍一看跟高中生似的。

具体怎么滚上床的金硕珍也记不太清了，好像一开始两个人的交流还挺正常的，金硕珍一直给他推荐着学校附近的好吃的，怎么买电影票最便宜，那个男孩子就一直嗯嗯嗯地应着，也不说别的，就在他旁边托着下巴点头。最后一个问题不知怎么就转到了床上，那个男孩子扶着醉醺醺的他走上酒吧楼上的房间，在他还有一丝理智的时候问道，“怎么才能睡到学长这么好看的男孩子？”

总之就是做了，虽然断片了，但是金硕珍还是记得他被摁在床上大力进入求饶时喊的话。骑乘进的很深，后入更甚，那个男生力气大得很，肌肉轮廓绷出恰好的弧度，坐在他身上的时候金硕珍不得不环住他整个肩膀，才不被他挺动的胯顶出去。

最后清理的时候还被放在洗手台上又做了一回，金硕珍那时已经累得不行，想踹他一脚，可是腿软得抬不起来，只好泄愤地在他脖子后方狠狠地咬了一口，又补了几次确认牙印第二天不会消掉才罢休。

折腾到半夜两个人才洗干净准备睡觉，休息了不到两个小时的金硕珍被赶早班机没有钥匙的舍友电话吵醒，随便收拾了自己的东西就回了寝室，倒头就睡。今早起来查课表差点没被吓死，重修的微积分课提前开课了，还在需要搭公车才能到达的教学楼。金硕珍一边骂娘一边往书包里塞崭新的绿色微积分三课本，抽出钱包里的公交卡就往外跑。

再后来就发生了开头那件事，昨晚一夜情的对象正好跟自己重修的科目一个班，还是个学弟。

这两天他经历的事情实在是太drama，金硕珍觉得他需要再泡几天图书馆冷静一下。

课间的时候那个男生回过头来和他旁边的男生说话，偏过头，金硕珍正好看见了自己昨天细细耕耘留下的印子，不禁低头默念了两句色即是空。

在他沉默着思考人生的时候，身边一阵窸窸窣窣声，前排的男生就换到了自己旁边的位置，带起一阵薄荷味的清香。

“昨晚没有问，原来学长的名字的声音这么好听。”

那个男生侧过身子和他搭话，面对面的距离让金硕珍无处可逃。

昨晚的话题看样子是躲不过了，金硕珍客套而尴尬地笑了笑。

“谢谢。”

显然是不想再继续话题的样子。

“我叫田柾国。”

被冷漠对待的男生没有介意，反倒抽出一张草稿纸，一笔一画地把自己的名字写了上去。

“很高兴认识你啊，金硕珍学长。”

学弟笑的很开朗，看上去是真的心情不错的样子。

金硕珍苦笑了一下，扯到了嘴边的伤口，那是昨晚情动时，被田柾国的虎牙咬过的地方。

3.

一入学就跟学弟睡了也就算了，只不过睡到了这么有名的人，金硕珍实在是没想到。

自打那节微积分课知道了田柾国的名字之后，金硕珍感觉这个名字高频率地出现在了自己的世界中。  
要么是表白墙公众号的频频上榜，要么是班里的女生全都念叨着他的名字，到处索要帅学弟的微信号，要么就是此刻，金硕珍坐在本来人烟稀少的院赛现场，无可奈何地听着周围的人都喊着田柾国的名字。

对于不爱运动的金硕珍来说，看球这事本就无聊，只不过恰巧系会轮班轮到他这场比赛出后勤，他才不得不乖乖坐在现场凑个人头。金硕珍低头玩着手机，就听到身边爆发出几声尖叫，还没反应过来发生了什么事，一个巨大炙热的物体就挤到了他的边上。

“学长，水呢？”

田柾国伸出手，笑眯眯地看着他。

金硕珍忍住没翻白眼，明明那群女生举着的运动饮料可比他带的矿泉水高级多了，还非要拉自己淌这趟浑水。

“给。”

金硕珍咬牙切齿地把矿泉水砸进了他的怀里。

田柾国咬着下唇看着他笑，抓着没开封的矿泉水回了队里。

球赛结束后人散得很快，只剩金硕珍在那收拾座位旁边的垃圾，把一个个空的饮料瓶丢进垃圾袋里。刚收完后排往前走时，发现前面一大片区域已经被清理得干干净净，田柾国举着一瓶喝了一半的矿泉水瓶，笑了笑朝他挥手。

金硕珍迈着长腿三步并两步地下了台阶，不自然地道了声谢。

“学长来看我比赛，我谢谢学长才对。”

田柾国说着，还指了指手里的水。

金硕珍撇了撇嘴，心想我才不是专门来看你比赛的，可是一对上田柾国亮晶晶的眼睛，又什么难听的话都说不出来。

“走吧，我们去吃饭。我今天拿MVP了，请学长吃饭。”

金硕珍还来不及理清这其中的逻辑，手里的垃圾袋就被田柾国接过，不由分说地被带离了球场。

4.

下课之后被前男友堵在教室，金硕珍也是真的很想骂人。

“硕珍，对不起…我…我可以解释的！”

说着说着还把手搭上了自己的肩膀，虚伪做作的样子让金硕珍实在是怀疑自己以前看人的眼光。

“滚。”

一句话也不想多说，金硕珍翻了个白眼，扭头就走。

那个人还不死心，想要挽留，试图抓住金硕珍的衣角。

“前男友？”

来不及辨别声音的主人，金硕珍一回头，就落入了一个温暖的怀抱，随即肩膀被揽住，左脸颊落下一记响亮的亲吻。

“你这么快就有新的人了？”

被眼前的景象刺激到的前男友同学，身体僵硬，停下了动作。

金硕珍深吸了一口气，把田柾国挂在自己脖子上的手拿下来，十指相扣。

“好像不关你的事。”

金硕珍向田柾国那边贴得更近了些，头靠在他的肩膀上，炫耀似的抬了抬手。

那个人终于死了心，沉默着离开了，直到那个人的身影消失在教室门口，金硕珍才触电似的松开了拉着田柾国的那只手。

“学长一直抓着也可以的。”

田柾国被金硕珍像受惊的猫咪似的动作逗笑了。

两个人贴的太近，田柾国炙热的呼吸就打在他的耳边。金硕珍觉得自己耳朵后面的皮肤一定都红透了，又热又烫。

“谢谢你。”

金硕珍憋了半天，只憋出这三个字。

田柾国没回答，只一直向前靠近，他进一步，金硕珍就退一步，宽厚的胸膛就在眼前，背后已经退到抵墙的地步。

“学长还没回答我那天的最后一个问题。“

——“怎么才能睡到学长这么好看的男孩子？”

金硕珍抬头瞪了他一眼，眼角满是嗔怒。

“你不是已经睡到了吗？”

金硕珍咬牙切齿地说道。

5.

金硕珍用手捂住自己的嘴，只得从指缝间泄出一星半点的呜咽声，如同小动物面对强敌时的求饶，在空无一人的洗手间里回响。

田柾国太大了，又烫又热的摩擦感自股骨传到脑中，金硕珍快被后穴的持续快感逼疯，幸存的理智又让他强忍着不哭喊出声。偏偏田柾国张嘴含着他的耳垂，舌头和阴茎同频率地顶弄着，连没戴耳饰的耳洞也被照顾了一番，沾上了温热的口水。

又是一阵向着敏感点的冲刺，金硕珍的眼角都通红，空出来的手只能扶住身后田柾国精壮的腰身，却挡不住越发猛烈的攻势。田柾国霸道地抓住他捂住自己嘴巴的手，嘴唇纹丝合缝地贴了上去，舌头轻而易举地伸入身下人微张的口中，铺天盖地地来了一次夺走氧气的舌吻。

毛衣早就被脱掉扔在地上，白衬衫却被拉到胸口，露出被蹂躏过多时、肿胀的乳头，田柾国还穿着篮球球衣，金硕珍的牛仔裤也只被扒到了膝盖处，只是两人相连的地方一片肉色，啪啪拍打出声，给雪白的臀肉留下明显的红痕。

背后进入得很深，只是田柾国不忍心看到金硕珍颤抖着的双腿，他缓缓地抽出性器，扶着金硕珍的腰把他粗糙的牛仔裤脱下，坐在马桶盖上，又拉着全身只剩下一件白衬衫的人坐在自己的大腿上。

正面骑乘的感觉也太羞耻，金硕珍忍住不看田柾国健壮的大腿间粗长的柱体，自己的臀肉被两只有力的大手抓住，左右揉捏，指尖扣弄穴口，甚至还有液体慢慢流了出来。田柾国一边含住他左侧的乳头，一边将冷落多时的性器再次送入那个又湿又热的地方。

才刚刚适应肿胀的不适感，熟悉的力度又开始了撞击，金硕珍双手环住田柾国的肩膀，指尖不得不用力扣紧，才能承受身下一次又一次的顶弄。

“我不行了…”

连求饶也带上了委屈的语气，田柾国甚至可以想象到埋头在自己颈窝的金硕珍是带着何等的表情，像妖物，像九尾狐，眼角上挑着，双唇轻启。

“你可以的，学长不是一直都做的很好吗？”

田柾国没有理会，加大的力气让金硕珍的的性器也硬起，在空中无力地摆动，顶端还吐着粘液，在球衣上划下一道暧昧的痕迹。

被自己含着的那根东西轻颤了一下，金硕珍的臀肉已经被顶出一阵肉浪，敏感点被照顾很好，每一次都能插出最舒爽的感觉，他觉得自己头皮发麻，腿间的性器也被田柾国照顾着。抬起头寻找田柾国深邃的五官，从眼睛吻到嘴角，喘着粗气的唇边已经有了胡茬的迹象，性感极了。

最后两人一起到了高潮，田柾国忍着内射的冲动抽了出来，射得金硕珍大腿间一片黏腻。他的球衣也不太好，明显的腥味让人一闻就知道发生了什么。

田柾国拥着瘫软在怀中的金硕珍直到他喘匀了气，才起身把他抱到刚刚自己坐着的位置，抽出纸巾为他擦拭身体，像保姆一样帮他把衣服一件一件地穿好了。

推门出去的时候金硕珍的脸还是很红，支支吾吾才冒出了一句。

“你怎么不穿衣服…”

明明是高中生的脸却有着成熟男人的身材，腹肌、人鱼线样样都有，虽然自己已经见过了好几次，但偶然瞄到还是会心跳加快。

“这衣服上全是你的精液，不能穿了。”

田柾国轻描淡写地说道。

金硕珍的脸更红了，抬手敲了田柾国一个暴栗。

这么色情的话不要这么脸不红心不跳地说出来啊！

6.

是的，上一章田同学的问题已经解决了，怎么睡到貌美如花的学长，亲一亲抱一抱就完事儿了。只是这一章他又有了新的问题——怎么才能和金硕珍学长谈恋爱？

“学长，下次我可不可以和你一起起床？”

大半夜和金硕珍在他的宿舍做爱并清洗后，被扔到门外的田柾国可怜巴巴地发送了这条短信。

“不行，会吓到我舍友。”

可是你舍友周末明明就不在宿舍啊！

田柾国委屈地想，他觉得自己像一根用完就被扔掉的自慰棒。

金硕珍这个人，实在是充满了神秘，每一次在床上的时候，都软成一潭春水，放开了身体任由自己索取，该尝试的体位虽然害羞，也都诚实地做了。只是下了床就拔X无情，不给自己过夜，不让自己亲亲抱抱牵牵手，就连球赛也是在轮班的时候才不情愿地去看一眼。

“金硕珍，我喜欢你，我们交往好不好？”

田柾国躺在自己冰冷的床上，认真地敲下这句话。

7.

金硕珍在躲着他。

不回消息就算了，连微积分课都不来上了。

田柾国咬着自己冒血的下唇，盯着空荡荡的教室门口，恨不得盯出一个修长的身影。

“…田柾国！田柾国来了吗？”

旁边的同学拍了拍他的肩膀，提醒他助教的点名。

田柾国摇了摇头，没有回答。

“金硕珍！”

“到！”

田柾国下唇最后一块死皮也在回答的瞬间撕扯下来，血腥味充斥在唇齿间。

这个笨蛋，再重修一次可怎么办啊。

8.

金硕珍心情复杂地看着田柾国和另一个男生勾肩搭背地走进篮球场，两人谈笑风生，聊着什么自己插不进去的话题。田柾国只在进来的时候给了他一个眼神，没停留几秒，就投入了赛前的热身。

躲了田柾国几天，还是躲不开难免的工作任务。明明不理自己才是最好的情况，金硕珍却不知道自己心里暗暗的不爽源自何处。

比赛还是一如既往的激烈，身为主力的田柾国不一会儿就满头大汗，即使脑子里的理智让自己别看他，金硕珍还是忍不住将自己的视线移向那个闪闪发光的男孩。

“哔！”

刺耳的哨声响起，金硕珍还来不及反应，就看到田柾国一脸痛苦地扶着右腿，被担架抬出赛场。顾不得自己还有工作在身，金硕珍抓着手机就跟着跑了出去。

扒着门框在医务室门口悄悄地看了好久，金硕珍也没注意到自己出了一身的冷汗，直到喧闹结束，医务人员都散开，他才放松了自己紧绷着的神经。

轻轻探头进去看，田柾国好像睡着了，眼下的乌青令人心疼的很，右脚脚踝缠上了厚厚一层纱布，刘海被额间的汗水打湿，嘴唇也苍白着。

金硕珍蹑手蹑脚地走进去，蹲了下来，平视着闭上了眼睛的田柾国，呼吸平缓绵长，看上去累坏了的样子。伸出手拨开田柾国汗湿的刘海，金硕珍勾起嘴角，他还是第一次看见这么乖巧安静的田柾国。

“学长还要看我看到什么时候？”

田柾国实在是忍不下去了，说道。

金硕珍想要起身离开，手腕却被拉住，落入一个温暖的怀抱。

被揭穿心事的感觉太糟糕，金硕珍想要挣脱，又不得不因为田柾国摸着脚呼痛的声音停了下来。

“哥哥好坏，要不是因为我受伤了，你都不来找我。”

金硕珍曾经明令禁止田柾国喊他哥哥，原因是田柾国特别喜欢在床上咬着耳朵叫哥哥顶进去，导致他一听见哥哥就浑身发烫。

“我是不是太贪心了？既想跟你做羞羞的事，也想和你谈恋爱，想和哥哥牵着手在校园里走。”

田柾国从背后抱着他，金硕珍看不清他的表情。低沉的嗓音带着哭腔，若是再让金硕珍看见他脆弱的神情，下一秒怕是就要低头认输。

“你根本不知道我有多喜欢你，我看到路上送外卖的人是你，食堂打饭窗口的人是你，教室最后一排的蓝毛衣白衬衫是你。可是我又知道，那些都不是你……”

一字一句带着滚烫的爱意砸进他的耳中，金硕珍感觉到田柾国的手臂越收越紧，甚至有些颤抖着，不让他离开。

“笨蛋。”

金硕珍小声嘟囔了一句，侧过头吻上田柾国干燥的嘴唇。

9.

不管微积分能不能重修过关，自己的爱情应该是重修满绩了。

金硕珍想。


End file.
